Last Dream
by kimchan83
Summary: Kecelakaan yang seharusnya menimpa dirinya, malah berujung dengan kematian sang adik Bungsu. Bagaimana kehidupan Hyukjae setelah itu? Check this fict out Cuma ff selingan sebelum lanjutin Chance. Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Kibum, & Henry Would you mind to read and comment? NOTICE!
1. Chapter 1

_Cast:_

Lee Hyukjae as Choi Hyukjae

Cho Kyuhyun as Choi Kyuhyun ( Hyukjae's brother)

Henry Lau as Choi Henry (Hyukjae's brother)

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon (Hyukjae's father)

Kim Kibum as Choi Kibum (Hyukjae's mother)

 _Genre:_ Family, Sad, Angst

Disclaimer: Semua Cast yang ada di ff ini semuanya milik Tuhan, tapi plot ff ini sepenuhnya milik saya ^^

Summary:

.

.

.

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, semua siswa Seoul National High School sudah beranjak memasuki pekarangan sekolah mereka. Ada yang bersama teman- temannya dengan sambil berceloteh, bercerita mengenai pelajaran ataupun mengenai banyak hal. Adapun sepasang saudara yang datang bersama-sama dengan senyuman cerah, saling bertukar senyuman, sang hyung mengacak rambut sang adik bahkan ada adik yang menjahili hyungnya ataupun sebaliknya. Namun, dari semua yang terlihat, mereka sangat menikmati dan hidup dengan bahagia.

Namun, dibalik semuanya itu ada seorang anak yang bernama Choi Hyukjae yang berjalan sendirian di antara keramaian lapangan sekolah mereka yang dihiasi para siswa yang berjalan menuju kelas masing-masing. Ia menatap nanar pada seluruh kejadian yang terjadi saat itu. Sebenarnya bukan hanya hari itu ia melakukannya, namun ia sudah melakukannya 5 tahun yang lalu sejak suatu kejadian menimpa dirinya beserta adik bungsunya.

Ia tersenyum miris mengingat kejadian itu bahkan air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Kejadian itu, merupakan awal mula dari segala penderitaan yang ia alami hingga saat ini. Kejadian yang juga tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan bersalah dari dalam lubuk hatinya. Kejadian yang tidak akan pernah menghilang dari benaknya walaupun ia berusaha dengan keras untuk menghilangkannya. Kejadian yang seharusnya menimpanya tetapi menimpa orang lain, orang yang sangat ia kasihi.

Tidak ingin terlarut terlalu lama dalam keterpurukan yang sudah ia alami sejak lama, ia segera menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas untuk menahan air mata yang sudah bersiap turun. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia kembali menghadap ke depan sambil menggumankan ucapan semangat untuk dirinya sendiri.

Bugh

Tiba-tiba ada yang mendorongnya dari belakang dengan cukup kuat yang mengakibatkan dirinya terjerembab ke atas rerumputan yang tumbuh di halaman sekolahnya. Ia tidak usah berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa pelakunya karena ia sudah tahu pasti kalau yang mendorongnya adalah sang adik – Choi Kyuhyun – yang diikuti beberapa temannya kelompoknya yang lain.

Hyukjae berusaha bangkit dan membersihkan telapak tangannya dari kotoran. Setelah ia sudah berdiri, ia tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"Cih, dasar sampah tidak tahu diuntung. Enyah kau." Kata Kyuhyun dengan seringainya. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun beserta teman-temannya segera pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae seorang diri.

Hyukjae menghela napasnya sejenak lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk mencapai gedung sekolahnya.

"YA! Hyukjae!" Seseorang tiba-tiba datang dari belakang sambil mengaggetkan Hyukjae dengan menepuk bahunya dengan cukup keras. Hyukjae yang mendapat perlakuan itu, segera menimpakan pukulan sayang ke kepala pelaku.

BUGH

"Aish.. Bisakah kau tidak mengaggetkanku dengan cara seperti itu, Hae-ya? Kala kau terus melakukannya, mungkin saja aku bisa mati serangan jantung." Gerutu Hyukjae dengan mengelus dadanya.

"Mian, Hyukkie.." Kata sang pelaku yang tak lain adalah Lee Donghae – sahabat Eunhyuk.

Berbicara mengenai sahabat, Hyukjae dan Donghae sudah menjadi sahabat sejak mereka berada di Taman Kanak-kanak. Jadi, sudah pasti Donghae mengetahui seluruh seluk beluk kehidupan Hyukjae. Bahkan kehidupan kelam sang sahabat yang mengakibatkan kehidupan Hyukjae menjadi seperti saat ini.

Ia melakukan berbagai hal bodoh kepada Hyukjae, bertujuan untuk menghibur Hyukjae walaupun itu Cuma sesaat. Contoh sahabat yang baik bukan?

.

.

.

Pelajaran telah usai. Hyukjae memasukkan seluruh peralatan belajarnya ke dalam tas usangnya dan mulai membawanya. Ia melirik sedikit ke arah Donghae yang saat ini sedang menerima telepon dari orang tuanya.

"Baiklah, eomma.. Hm.. Ne.. Aku tutup dulu.." Setidaknya seperti itulah akhir pembicaraan Donghae dengan ibunya yang sempat terdengar oleh telinga Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie-ah.. sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bias pulang bersamamu. Aku harus menemani eommaku ke butik. Tidak apa-apa, kan?" Tanya Donghae dengan raut bersalah.

"Tentu, Hae-ya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Cha, Ppalli, jangan buat ahjumma Lee menunggu.." kata Hyukjae tersenyum. Kemudian mendorong badan Donghae dari belakang.

"Baiklah. Aku pamit ya, Hyukkie-ah.. Sampai jumpa besok." Jawab Donghae lagi dan berlari ke luar kelas dan meninggalkan Hyukjae sendiri di ruang kelas itu. Sedang Hyukjae hanya menatap kepergian Donghae dengan senyuman singkat.

Sesaat kemudian, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kelas. Namun tiba-tiba,

"Akh.." Hyukjae mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang bagian perut sebelah kirinya dengan erat. Lama kelamaan, wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat pasi dan keringat dingin bercucuran dari dahinya. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di daerah perutnya semakin menjadi.

Ia teringat kalau ia membawa obat peredam rasa sakit untuk penyakitnya – kanker lambung. Dengan perlahan, ia mendudukkan badannya dan berusaha meraih bungkusan berbagai macam obat. Setelah berhasil, ia mengambil salah satu dari mereka dan menelannya langsung. Perlahan, sakit yang mendera perutnya kian menghilang.

' _Aku sudah tidak kuat, Tuhan..'_ Batin Hyukjae. Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Lalu menangis dalam diam sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding kelasnya.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui penyakit yang ia derita, termasuk Donghae sahabatnya. Ia tidak ingin membuat orang-orang yang ia sayangi menjadi khawatir dan sedih dengan penyakit yang dideritanya. Itulah sebabnya ia tidak ingin menceritakan hal itu kepada siapapun bahkan tidak berniat melakukan tindakan pengobatan untuk memperlambat pertumbuhan kanker yang ada di tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Udara dingin di tambah gelapnya malam membuat suasana sunyi semakin menjadi. Tidak ada kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di kompleks itu – tepatnya kompleks para kaum elit. Terang saja tidak ada yang melintas, itu dikarenakan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

Namun, terlihat seorang pria kurus bertubuh cukup tinggi berjalan lemas di pinggran jalan. Ya, itu adalah Hyukjae. Hyukjae baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan part timenya di sebuah kedai makanan di daerah myeongdong.

Ia berjalan lemas sambil menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya juga menunjukkan gurat lelah dan terlihat cukup pucat dari biasanya. Penyakit yang sudah hampir 5 bulan ini ia derita, semakin sering kambuh. Bahkan, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dua kali lipat dari yang dulu ia rasakan.

Ia sudah berkali-kali menyatakan menyerah dengan kehidupannya namun sepertinya Sang Empunya Kehidupan belum mengijinkannya untuk meninggalkan dunia ini. Jadi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain menunggu hingga waktunya tiba.

.

 _Flashback_

 _Di pagi yang cerah, tiga orang anak lelaki sedang bermain di taman di temani orang tuanya yang sedang duduk berdua di taman itu sambil berbincang, dan tak lupa memerhatikan ketiga anak mereka yang keasikan bermain bersama._

 _Sebut saja Choi Hyukjae berumur 13 tahun, Choi Kyuhyun berumur 12 tahun, dan Choi Henry yang berusia 10 tahun._

 _Mereka bertiga bermain bola bersama. Terkadang, mereka melampar ataupun menendang bola itu sehingga menghasilkan senyum bahagia di wajah ketiganya._

" _Hyukkie hyung, Henry-ya, Kyu mau ambil minuman dulu yah yang dipegang eomma." Kata Kyuhyun kecil dengan wajah polosnya._

" _Eoh, ppalli Kyunnie-ah.." Jawab Hyukjae selaku tertua diantara mereka._

 _Setelah itu, Hyukjae dan Henry kembali menlanjutkan permainan mereka seperti tadi. Mereka bahkan tertawa bersama saat mereka saling mengoporkan bola biru itu satu sama lain._

 _Namun, tiba-tiba bola itu menggelinding ke arah lain tepatnya ke jalan yang sedang ramai dengan kendaraan bermotor._

" _Henry-ya, kau tunggu di sini ya. Hyung mau ambil bolanya dulu." Kata Hyukjae. Sedangkan Henry hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan imut sambil mengatakan iya kepada Hyukjae. Setelah itu, Hyukjae berlari mengambil bola yang sudah ada di jalan._

 _Henry yang sedang menunggu Hyukjae, kaget melihat ada mobil yang melaju dengan gila-gilaan dan itu mengarah ke arah Hyukjae. Dengan cepat Henry berlari dan berteriak,_

" _HYUKKIE HYUNGGG AWASSS"_

 _Brakkkk_

 _Hyukjae merasa terpental namun ia tidak merasa sakit yang luar biasa. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia membuka matanya dan melihat segerombolan orang sudah mengerubunginya. Ia berusaha bangkit dari posisinya dan saat ia sudah berdiri, ia melihat ada gerombolan lainnya di depannya. Perasaannya mulai tidak karuan. Ia merasa pasti ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi._

 _Ia memberanikan menggerakkan kaki kecilnya untuk menembus gerombolan itu._

 _Saat ia telah tiba di tengah-tengahnya, napasnya tercekat. Matanya sudah melabar dan air matanya sudah mulai tergenang di pelupuk matanya. Lidahnya serasa keluh untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Lututnya bergetar sehingga ia tidak bisa menopang berat badannya dan menjatuhkan dirinya lalu duduk bersimpuh di atas aspal._

" _Andwae.." Lirihnya. Ia mendengar tangisan lirih dari sang eomma dan Kyuhyun – sang adik – yang terisak sambil memeluk tubuh adik bungsunya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh darahnya sendiri._

" _Hiks.. Andwae.. Hiks.. Henry-ya.." Hyukjae mulai terisak kencang. Sang ayah yang sedari tadi menelpon rumah sakit untuk membawa ambulans segera sudah memasang raut yang sangat kacau. Kemudian, dengan cepat ayah Hyukjae mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Hyukjae dan memasang tatapan mematikan pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae sangat tahu arti tatapan itu._

 _Tidak sampai beberapa menit, mobil ambulans yang dipanggil oleh ayahnya tadi telah sampai dan para petugasnya dengan sigap memindahkan tubuh henry ke dalam ambulans._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Siwon, Kibum, Kyuhyun, dan Hyukjae menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas di depan pintu ruang operasi yang lampunya saat ini masih menyala yang menandakan kegiatan yang ada di dalam ruangan itu masih berjalan._

 _Kibum – Eomma Hyukjae, Kyuhyun, dan Henry – masih terus menangis sambil melipat tangannya memohon kepada Tuhan agar anak bungsunya bisa di selamatkan. Sedangkan Siwon – Appa Hyukjae, Kyuhyun, dan Henry – berusaha menenangkan sang istri. Sudah pasti ia juga dilanda kekhawatiran yang besar, namun ia sadar jika dia kepala keluarga, jadi tidak ada selain dirinya yang bisa menopang keluarganya._

 _Setelah lewat tiga jam, seorang dokter yang masih memakai pakaian khas operasi keluar dari ruangan itu sambil membuka maskernya. Dapat terlihat raut lelah dari dokter itu._

" _Uisanim.. bagaimana dengan anakku?" Tanya Kibum yang menyadari kehadiran sang dokter yang menangani operasi sang anak bungsu._

 _Dokter itu tidak langsung menjawab, namun menatap dalam semua yang ada di koridor itu. Setelah itu, ia menghela napas beratnya._

" _Kami sudah berusaha sebisa kami.. tapi.. sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain.. Relakan dia agar dia bisa istirahat dengan tenang, Tuan dan Nyonya." Kata dokter itu menunjukkan ekspresi penyesalan karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan satu nyawa._

" _Tidak! Henry!" Teriak Kibum dan berhambur masuk ke ruangan itu. Sedangkan Siwon, Hyukjae, dan Kyuhyun tertinggal di depan pintu ruang Operasi itu._

" _Seharusnya… Seharusnya kau yang mati Hyukjae.." Kata Kyuhyun dingin dan berlari masuk ke dalam. Sedangkan Siwon, ia menatap sinis Hyukjae yang terus menundukkan wajahnya karena ia sudah bisa merasakan tatapan Siwon. Setelahnya, Siwon ikut menyusuk istri beserta anak keduanya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu._

 _Setelah ditinggal oleh Appanya, tinggal Hyukjae sendiri yang ada di depan pintu ruangan itu. Ia merasa hatinya sangat sesak. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas lantai yang dingin dan menangis terisak sambil memegang dadanya yang seperti terhimpit baju besar._

 _Ia ingat dan mendengar ketika Henry berteriak awas kepadanya tadi. Ia mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas namun ia tidak mengerti dengan maksud adiknya itu._

 _Ya, seharusnya dia yang mati. Bukan Henry. Seharusnya yang berada di dalam sana adalah dirinya, bukan adik bungsunya._

 _Hyukjae terus menangis._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _End of flashback_

Eunhyuk memasuki pekarangan rumahnya yang bisa di bilang mewah. Ia terus melangkah hingga tiba di dalam rumah, tepatnya di dapur rumah itu. Rumah itu sudah terlihat lengang tanpa ada aktifitas sama sekali dari penghuninya.

Hyukjae menyimpulkan jika semua orang telah terbuai di alam mimpinya masing-masing. Namun, saat ia sudah hampir melewati tangga untuk mencapai kamarnya yang terletak di belakang atau tepatnya gudang yang diubah menjadi kamar untuknya, Kyuhyun turun dari tangga.

"Cih, kenapa kau masih kembali ke rumah ini, hah? Kenapa tidak mati saja kau?! Dasar sampah." Kata Kyuhyun lalu ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Hyukjae berbalik. "Tenang saja, aku akan segera menghilang dari muka kalian. Kau hanya perlu menunggu hingga saat itu tiba. Dan.. aku minta agar kalian bahagia dan tersenyum saat hari itu tiba." Kata Hyukjae tersenyum miris. Perkataannya itu, sontak membuat langkah Kyuhyun terhenti.

"Ya.. dengan senang hati aku akan menunggu dan melakukan permintaanmu, SAMPAH." Kata Kyuhyun lagi dan menekankan kata sampah di akhir kalimatnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Hyukjae di sana sendirian.

Hyukjae hanya terus memasang senyum tipisnya. "Kuharap hari itu cepat datang." Lirih Hyukjae dan kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan telah berlalu. Tidak ada perubahan yang berarti untuk dikenang di kehidupan Hyukjae. Bahkan saat ini, ia sudah berhenti sekolah. Ia berhenti bukan karena ia malas, tapi karena ia sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk melakukan perjalanan diluar baik ke sekolah ataupun ke tempat kerjanya. Penyakitnya semakin bertambah parah dari hari ke hari. Ia sudah sering memuntahkan darah saat penyakitnya kambuh.

Maka jadilah ia hanya di rumah dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Ia tidak ingin dianggap sakit oleh salah satu anggota keluarganya, maka jadilah ia melakukan semua tugas yang dilakukan oleh pembantu yang ada di rumah itu.

Ia hanya ingin melewati sisa waktunya yang ia miliki dengan baik tanpa ada yang mengetahui penyakitnya.

.

.

"Mwo?! Jonghyun mau membuat perhitungan denganku karena Junhee meminta putus darinya? Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada orang yang ada di seberang sana dengan muka bingungnya.

"…"

"Sejak kapan aku berdekatan dengan Junhee. Mungkin saja yang terlalu ingin berdekatan denganku." Kata Kyuhyun santai setelah mengetahui permasalahan yang sebenarnya.

"Eoh. Katakan kepada yang lain untuk bersiap saja. Kita bertemu di Tous Les Jours untuk membuat rencananya. Aku tutup." Setelah menekan tombol untuk mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya, kemudian ia membuang smartphonenya secara asal ke atas tempat tidurnya. Lalu ia berlalu berganti pakaian kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamarnya untuk pergi menemui teman-temannya.

Beberapa saat setelah Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya, Hyukjae muncul dari arah yang berlawanan kemudian masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun karena ia berniat untuk membersihkan kamar adiknya ini untuk terakhir kalinya dan juga menyimpan sebuah surat untuk Kyuhyun dan juga untuk kedua orang tuanya. Tadi ia sudah menyelipkan dua surat di kamar eomma dan appanya. Dan sekarang kamar Kyuhyun.

Ia sudah bulat untuk pergi dari rumah ini karena ia tidak ingin merepotkan appa, eomma, dan Kyuhyun lebih banyak lagi karena mengurus jasadnya nanti. Walaupun ia harus mati, ia tidak boleh mati di rumah itu, pikir nya dalam hati.

Ia melakukannya dengan cepat lalu menyelipkan suratnya di tempat yang strategis. Setelahnya, ia ingin melangkah keluar, agar ia bisa pergi secepatnya dari sini. Namun, sebelum ia mencapai pintu kamar Kyuhyun, ia di kagetkan dengan suara dering smartphone Kyuhyun yang tergeletak di atas kasur Kyuhyun.

Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat dimana smartphone Kyuhyun terletak. Ia melihat ada pemberitahuan sms baru yang masuk, dan tanpa pikir panjang, Hyukjae membacanya. Ia terbelalak kaget. Setelahnya ia berlari keluar. Dalam hati, pasti yang tidak beres. Lebih baik dirinya saja, daripada Kyuhyun yang terluka.

' _Hei, Choi Kyuhyun. Datang ke Gudang yang ada di daerah XXXX pukul 8 malam'_

 _._

 _._

Hyukjae sudah tiba di tempat yang ditunjukkan dari sms yang masuk di smartphone Kyuhyun. Dari jauh, ia sudah melihat beberapa anak sebaya Kyuhyun yang berpakaian layaknya berandalan telah berdiri di depan gerbang Gudang yang di sebutkan melalui sms yang ia baca sebelumnya sambil membawa balok kayu di tangan mereka masing-masing.

Hyukjae mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan berjalan maju ke arah kumpulan orang itu.

"Apa yang kalian mau dari Kyuhyun?" Tanya Hyukjae setelah ia mencapai area yang berada di dekat mereka.

"Hey, hey, hey, coba lihat siapa yang datang. Hahahaha.." Salah satu dari mereka berujar setelah melihat kedatangan Hyukjae di tempat itu.

"Setahuku kau adalah orang yang sering di bully oleh Kyuhyun kan? Buat apa kau kesini, hah?"

"Aku.. Kalau kalian ingin berbuat sesuatu pada Kyuhyun, lebih baik kalian lakukan padaku saja, jangan padanya." Jawab Hyukjae tegas.

Jawaban Hyukjae mengundang tawa dari semua yang ada di sana.

"Dia menantang kita.. Ayo kita tunjukkan apa yang kita bisa lakukan." Setelah mengatakan itu, mereka semua menyerang Hyukjae dengan membabi buta. Mereka menggunakan tinju bahkan menggunakan balok kayu yang sudah ada di tangan mereka.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja kembali, langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya yang empuk. Kemudian ia mengambil smartphonenya. Saat ia menekan tombolnya, layar smartphonenya itu menampilkan sederet kata-kata yang dibaca oleh Hyukjae sebelumnya. Ia sontak terbangun.

Ia berpikir tidak mungkin layarnya akan menampilkan sms baru sebelum menekan tombol untuk menampilkannya, namun ada yang aneh. Dan hanya ada satu kemungkinan..

Ada seseorang yang membacanya terlebih dahulu.

Ia segera berlari keluar. "Ahjumma, siapa yang masuk ke kamarku saat aku keluar tadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan terburu-buru kepada salah satu pelayan yang melintas di luar kamarnya.

"Terakhir yang saya lihat, Tuan muda Hyukjae yang masuk ke kamar anda, Tuan muda." Kata pembantu itu. Setelah itu, pelayan itu membungkuk sopan lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Kyuhyun langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan segera berlari ke kamar Hyukjae.

Saat ia sudah membuka pintu, yang ia lihat hanya kekosongan. Semuanya rapi pada tempatnya namun, ada tas ransel berisi pakaian sedikit berhamburan di sisi ranjang kecil dan lusuh yang menjadi tempat tidur hyungnya – Hyukjae – selama lima tahun terakhir ini. Kyuhyun masuk lebih dalam dan meneliti seisi kamar itu.

Matanya kemudian terjatuh lagi pada tumpukan buku di sudut ruangan itu. Sebenarnya bukan buku-buku itu yang menarik perhatiannya, melainkan sebuah amplop coklat yang berlabelkan rumah sakit. Ia segera mendekatkan dirinya lalu mengambil amplop itu. Ia meneliti amplop itu dengan intens kemudian membukanya dengan gerakan perlahan. Setelah itu, ia mengambil berkas yang ada di dalamnya lalu membaca kata per kata yang tertulis di berkas itu. Dan.. kenyataan yang membuatnya tercengang terungkap.

Di berkas itu tertara jika Hyukjae positif menderita Kanker Lambung dan sudah mencapai stadium akhir. Ia menutup mulutnya dan tanpa dikomando, air matanya langsung saja menetes dari manik onyxnya.

Walaupun ia membenci Hyukjae, namun di dasar hatinya yang paling dalam, ia tetap menyayangi kakaknya itu, saudara satu-satunya yang ia miliki saat ini. Dan sekarang, ia harus dihadapkan dengan kenyataan kalau kakaknya itu juga akan segera meninggalkannya sama seperti Henry yang meninggalkan mereka dulu.

Ia menangis terisak ditemani sepinya kamar Hyukjae. Setelah beberapa lama, ia lalu bangkit berdiri dan segera berlari keluar karena ia yakin jika Hyukjae yang membaca sms dari Jonghyun dan pergi menghadapi Jonghyun beserta anak buahnya sendirian.

"Yeoboseyo, kalian cepat ke gudang XXXX." Titah Kyuhyun saat ia menelpon salah satu pengikutnya.

.

.

.

Hyukjae merasakan sakit yang luar biasa yang mendera seluruh tubuhnya dikarenakan pukulan yang bertubi-tubi yang dilakukan oleh seluruh anak buah Jonghyun padanya. Namun, ia berusaha untuk terus melindungi perutnya agar tidak terkena pukulan.

Jika ada yang melintas atau melihat keadaan Hyukjae, ia pasti akan merasa sangat kasihan karena Hyukjae yang sudah terlihat sangat lemah akibat yang terus dilayangkan kepadanya dengan seluruh luka dan memar yang menghiasi bagian-bagian tubuhnya.

"HENTIKAN!" Teriak seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Kyuhyun yang diikuti beberapa anak buahnya yang terlihat memegang tongkat dan senjata lainnya untuk melawan anak buah Jonghyun.

"Cih.. dari mana saja kau tua CHO KYUHYUN? Kenapa orang ini yang datang dengan sok berani ke sini?" Tanya Jonghyun dengan memasang evil smirk miliknya.

"KAU! Aku akan membalas apa yang telah kau lakukan pada hyungku, BAJINGAN!" Kyuhyun dengan penuh emosi langsung maju tanpa mempedulikan yang lain, anak buahnya juga ikut di belakangnya dan mulai melayangkan berbagai pukulan kepada lawan masing-masing.

Setelah beberapa lama pertarungan antar geng itu terjadi, akhirnya terhenti karena kebanyakan anak buah Jonghyun sudah jatuh dengan mengerang kesakitan. Kyuhyun yang sudah mengalahkan Jonghyun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju Hyukjae yang terkapar tidak sadarkan diri.

"H-hyukjae hyung? Hyung ireonaa.." Kyuhyun langsung memangkukan kepala Hyukjae ke atas pahanya dan mengguncangkan tubuh Hyukjae kecil. Hyukjae langsung membukakan matanya perlahan saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sayu namun begitu dalam.

"Hyung, mianhae.. hiks hiks gara-gara aku hyung terluka seperti ini.. hiks.." Isak Kyuhyun.

Hyukjae kemudian menggelengkan kepalanyya dengan lemah. "G-gwaen.. chana.." Kata Hyukjae dengan lemah dan sedikit terbata lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Uljimaaa.." Kata Hyukjae lagi dengan lemah. Kemudian, Kyuhyun dengan cepat menghapus air matanya dan menganggukkan kepalanya seperti anak kecil. Hyukjae melihat sosok Kyuhyun kecil yang begitu menyayanginya dulu, ia tersenyum samar lagi.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae pulang bersama-sama. Kyuhyun dengan kuat menopang badan Hyukjae untuk tetap berdiri sekaligus menuntunnya jalan dengan perlahan. Saat ini mereka sudah sampai di teras rumah mereka. Lalu, setelah itu Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan masuk bersama Hyukjae yang dipapahnya.

"Dari mana saja kalian?" Suara berat ayah mereka tiba-tiba terdengar dan tiba-tiba ayahnya sudah ada di depan mereka berdua. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Namun, ia dikejutkan dengan Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba ingin mencoba berdiri sendiri.

"Aku yang s-salah appa.." Kata Hyukjae pelan sambil menunduk. Kyuhyun terbelalak mendengar penuturan hyungnya itu.

"Ani! Hyung ti-" perkataan Kyuhyun langsung terputus karena tiba-tiba Eunhyuk tersenyum kepadanya "Ani, itu salahku."

Melihat hal itu, hati Kyuhyun berdesir. Kenapa ia bisa membenci hyung yang begitu menyayanginya. Oh, Tuhan. Bahkan ia teringat dengan berkas hasil lab yang ia baca tadi mengenai keadaan hyungnya.

"Cih, selain seorang pembunuh, kau juga berandalan rupanya, eoh? Dan kau ingin Kyuhyun ikut sepertimu?!" Teriak ayahnya marah. Ibunya tiba-tiba berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Ada apa ini, yeobo?" Tanya Kibum.

"Lihat anak berandalan ini. Dia berani-beraninya ingin mengajak Kyuhyun menjadi seperti dirinya." Setelah mendengar jawaban suaminya, Kibum kemudian melirik sinis ke arah Hyukjae yang semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

Hyukjae yang terus ditatap seperti itu menjadi sangat takut. Walaupun ia selalu mengalami situasi seperti ini beberapa tahun terakhir, bukan berarti itu akan membuatnya kebal dan tidak takut, melainkan dirinya merasakan sebaliknya. Namun tiba-tiba, rasa sakit muncul di perut sebelah kiri bawahnya. Ia mencoba menahan rasa sakit itu dengan menggigit bibirnya. Namun, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan bukan malah menghilang, melainkan makin menjadi dan tak tertahankan. Ia berusaha bertahan, namun pertahanannya seakan runtuh ketika ada yang memaksa keluar dari dalam perutnya. Kemudian, satu tangannya menekan perutnya kuat, sedangkan tangannya yang lain menutup mulutnya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat gelagat yang aneh dari sang hyung, menatap Hyungnya dengan cukup intens dengan alis bertaut. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun, tetapi Siwon dan Kibum juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Hyukjae yang merasa sesuatu yang ingin keluar itu sudah sampai di pangkal tenggorokannya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan, namun sepertinya ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Hyukjae yang berusaha untuk menampungnya dengan tangannya ternyata tidak muat sehingga merembes melalui sela-sela jarinya. Hal itu, membuat mata Kyuhyun melebar diikuti oleh Siwon dan Kibum karena terkejut.

Perlahan tapi pasti, tetesan cair yang berwarna merah gelap pekat menetes dari sela-sela jarinya yang gemetaran. Hyukjae yang melihat cairan berwarna merah itu – darah – yang sudah mengotori lantai tidak bisa berbuat banyak, karena rasa sakit yang mendera lambung dan kepalnya.

"M-mianhae.." Kata Hyukjae dengan suara yang begitu lirih. Kemudian membalikkan dirinya untuk keluar dari rumah itu. Namun, saat ia mencoba melangkahkan kakinya, sakit di kepalanya tidak tertahankan lagi ditambah lagi sakit di pinggang kirinya semakin menjadi. Sebelum ia mencapai pintu keluar, pandangannya semakin mengabur dan semakin lama ia sudah tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya lagi. Lalu,

BRUK

Tubuh Hyukjae melemas dan terjatuh di lantai yang dingin. Sebelum dirinya benar-benar menutup matanya, ia melihat Kyuhyun yang menghampirinya dengan wajah cemas sedangkan appa dan eommanya – Siwon dan Kibum – memandangnya dengan tatapan terkejut dan terselip kekhawatiran yang besar dari pandangan mereka.

Hyukjae sudah tidak bisa menahan matanya lagi yang sudah semakin kian memberat.

Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat panik dengan keadaan hyungnya yang tiba-tiba muntah darah kemudian pingsan itupun menjadi kalang kabut. Ia tidak tahu ingin melakukan apa lagi. Wajah hyungnya pun kian memucat.

"Eo-eomma, appa.. kumohon bantu aku hiks.."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Haiiii, Kimchan balik lagi nih dengan FF baru.. tapi ga akan lama kok, paling lama 2 chapter doing ^^

Yang nanya kpn saya bakal update Chance lagi, jawabannya saya blm tau juga TT Tpi semoga bisa secepatnya. Sekarang sya sdh aktif kuliah dan udh dpt tugas banyak -_- jadi mohon pengertiannya..

Sya jarang banget buka akun sya dif fn, jdi yang mau tanya sya, langsung mention twitter sya ys824_ ^_^

Would you mind to review this fict?

Thankseu~~

-Kimchan83-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _ **Sebelumnya..**_

 _Hyukjae sudah tidak bisa menahan matanya lagi yang sudah semakin kian memberat._

 _Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat panik dengan keadaan hyungnya yang tiba-tiba muntah darah kemudian pingsan menjadi kalang kabut. Ia tidak tahu ingin melakukan apa lagi. Wajah hyungnya pun kian memucat._

" _Eo-eomma, appa.. kumohon bantu aku hiks.."_

 _ **Selanjutnya..**_

Kibum terbelalak kaget dengan kejadian yang terjadi dengan tiba-tiba di depan mata kepalanya. Anak sulungnya yang selama ini ia benci karena kematian anak bungsunya, tiba-tiba saja muntah darah kemudian pingsan begitu saja dengan memar disekujur tubuh serta wajahnya. Dan jangan lupakan bahwa saat ini wajah Hyukjae sudah berubah menjadi pucat menyerupai salju dengan dihiasi noda merah dari darah yang baru saja ia muntahkan.

"Hyukjae-ah.." Kata Kibum lirih kemudian setetes cairan bening menetes dari manik matanya. Ia terpaku di tempatnya. Kemudian, mencoba menggerakkan kakinya yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi berat.

"HYUKJAE!" Teriak Kibum dengan suara serak disertai tangisan yang mulai mengeras lalu berlari kearah kedua putranya setelah ia kembali dari keterkejutannya. Ia kemudian mengambil alih tubuh Hyukjae yang berada di pangkuan Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selain menangis. Ia terus mencoba memanggil nama Hyukjae sambil mengguncangkan tubuhnya namun tidak ada reaksi yang Kibum dapatkan. Bahkan darah yang keluar dari mulut Hyukjae telah mengotori pakaian berwarna pastel yang tengah dikenakan oleh Kibum.

"Hyukkie-ah, bangun.. Kau kenapa, nak? Hiks.. Hyukjae.. Eomma mohon bangunlah. Jangan buat eomma takut seperti ini, sayang.. hiks." Kibum terus menangis sambil berusaha membangunkan Hyukjae dengan menepuk-nepuk pipi Hyukjae yang sudah seputih salju. Namun, sepertinya sudah terlambat karena Hyukjae telah tenggelam terlalu dalam ke dalam kegelapan yang tak berdasar.

"Yeobo, siapkan mobil..Cepatlah.. ku mohon.. K-kita harus membawa Hyukkie ke rumah sakit.. hiks" Ucap Kibum yang sudah terlihat sangat kacau dengan memangku kepala Hyukjae. Siwon yang masih membatu segera mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya setelah Kibum memohon padanya. Tanpa menunggu lama ia berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya. Lalu ia keluar dengan gerakan yang cepat untuk menyalakan mobilnya.

Kyuhyun bersama dengan Kibum – sang eomma – berusaha membopong tubuh ringkih Hyukjae yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dan bajunya telah dipenuhi dengan darahnya sendiri serta memar di tubuh dan wajahnya akibat pukulan dan tendangan yang ia dapatkan saat mendatangi tempat musuh Kyuhyun menuju mobil mereka. Mereka memposisikan tubuh Hyukjae untuk berbaring dengan kepala yang berada di atas paha Kibum. Kyuhyun berusaha memposisikan tubuh Hyungnya sebaik dan senyaman mungkin walaupun pikirannya sudah cukup kalut.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun menutup pintu itu dan beranjak ke kursi yang ada di samping kemudi. Siwon yang melihat semuanya sudah berada di mobil, segera melajukan kendaraannya.

Siwon berusaha mengemudikan mobilnya secepat yang ia bisa ia sudah tidak bisa memikirkan seluruh rambu lalu lintas yang ada. Ia hanya ingin mereka segera sampai di rumah sakit dan anak sulungnya bisa segera mendapatkan pertolongan medis. Kibum yang berada di belakang masih terus saja menangis dan mengusap kepala Hyukjae dan membersihkan darah yang ada di sekitar wajah Hyukjae dengan bajunya yang berwarna putih.

"Maafkan eomma, sayang.." Kata Kibum diikuti isakan. "Jangan seperti ini, sayang.. hiks cepatlah bangun. Kau membuat eomma takut.. hiks hiks.. Jika.. jika kau ingin menghukum eomma, kau harus bangun. Jangan seperti ini.. hiks.. Eomma sangat takut." Ia terus mengucapkan kalimat itu sepanjang perjalanan dengan diikuti isakan yang terus menerus keluar dari mulutnya. Ia mengelus kepala Hyukjae dengan penuh sayang dan kelembutan seorang ibu yang selama ini tidak ia berikan kepada Hyukjae.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja tubuh hyukjae kejang dan diikuti dengan dada yang terhentak ke atas serta darah yang kembali keluar dari mulutnya. Kali ini darah yang Hyukjae muntahkan, lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Kibum menjadi panik karena melihat reaksi Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Hyukkie-ah! Kau kenapa, nak?!" Teriak Kibum panik.

Kyuhyun membalikkan kepalanya ke arah belakang. "Eomma tenanglah.. Hyukjae hyung pasti baik-baik saja." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menenangkan sang ibu. Kibum kemudian berinisiatif untuk mengambil tangan anaknya dan menggenggamnya seerat mungkin untuk menyalurkan kehangatan yang dimilikinya. Namun hal itu tidak menimbulkan sesuatu yang berarti, bahkan napas Hyukjae mulai memendek dan tidak teratur.

Siwon menolehkan kepalanya sebentar ke jok belakang yang di tempati oleh Istri dan anak sulungnya yang keadaannya semakin memburuk. Tidak menunggu lama, ia langsung saja menginjak pedal gasnya dan tidak memikirkan rambu-rambu lalu lintas lagi karena yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah mereka bisa segera tiba di rumah sakit.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka telah tiba di rumah sakit. Siwon bergegas keluar dari mobil dan mengambil alih tubuh sang anak dan membawanya masuk ke dalam diikuti Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Kyuhyun masih berusaha menenangkan sang eomma.

Petugas medis yang sedang berjaga pun, segera mengambil ranjang dorong. Siwon segera membaringkan sang anak di atas ranjang itu. Sesaat kemudian, para petugas itu pun mendorong ranjang yang di tempati Hyukjae ke ruang gawat Darurat agar ia bisa ditangani dengan segera. Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Kibum pun mengikuti petugas itu.

Kibum yang belum berhenti terisak, terus berusaha untuk membangunkan dengan sang anak dengan memanggil nama Hyukjae. Sedangkan, raut wajah Siwon benar-benar berubah. Ia sangat tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada sang anak. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai bermunculan di dalam pikirannya. Mengapa sang anak tiba-tiba seperti itu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi yang mereka tidak ketahui mengenai Hyukjae yang selama ini sudah menderita akibat kecelakaan yang melibatkan dirinya dengan adik bungsunya?

Setelah sampai di depan ruang gawat darurat, seorang suster meminta mereka untuk menunggu di luar agar para dokter yang menangani Hyukjae bisa berkonsentrasi.

.

.

Saat ini, Kyuhyun beserta orang tuanya – Siwon dan Kibum – sedang menunggu di depan ruangan Gawat darurat dengan perasaan serta penampilan yang cukup kacau. Kibum, Eomma Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae pun, tidak henti-hentinya meneteskan air matanya. Ia terus saja menangis di dekapan sang suami yang mencoba untuk tidak ikut kacau. Tapi, jika mengingat apa yang ia telah lakukan kepada sang anak, ia merasa sangat tidak berguna dan sangat sesak di dadanya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia terus diam dalam lamunannya tetapi tetap meneteskan air matanya walaupun tidak ada isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Bayangan mengenai surat kesehatan Hyungnya yang ia temukan tadi terus bermunculan di benaknya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang telah ia baca, namun dengan melihat sendiri keadaan Hyukjae tadi, ia semakin yakin.

"Appa… Eomma…" Kyuhyun mulai membuka suaranya dengan cukup lirih namun masih bisa di dengar oleh keduanya karena tidak ada orang yang selain mereka yang berada di koridor itu. Siwon dan Kibum yang mendengar panggilan sang anak pun mulai mengangkat kepalanya untuk mendengar lebih lanjut apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Kyuhyun.

"A-aku tahu, pasti eomma dan appa bingung melihat keadaan Hyukjae hyung. Sebenarnya, Hyukjae hyung.. dia…." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya karena ia sungguh tidak kuat mengatakan kenyataan menyakitkan yang ditanggung oleh hyungnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya.

"Ada apa dengan Hyukjae, Kyuhyun-ah?" Siwon yang sedari diam sambil memeluk istrinya yang masih terisak dalam dekapannya akhirnya mulai angkat bicara.

"Hyukjae hyung.. dia… dia terkena kanker lambung." Kyuhyun langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan meneteskan air matanya. Bahkan isakan yang sedari tadi ia coba tahan, akhirnya terjatuh juga tanpa bisa ia bending lagi. Sedangkan Siwon dan Kibum kembali tertohok dengan kenyataan lain yang mereka ketahui mengenai keadaan anak sulungnya.

"Aniya.. Kau pasti bohongkan, Kyu? Tidak mungkin hyungmu terkena penyakit itu.. tidak.. itu tidak mungkin…. Hiks hiks" tangis Kibum kembali pecah.

"Itu semua benar, eomma. Aku tidak bohong. Aku melihat laporan kesehatan yang ada di kamar hyung tadi. Aku.. Aku juga tidak percaya pada awalnya, eomma… hiks.. tapi.. aku melihat surat kesehatan milik hyung di kamarnya tadi sebelum aku pergi menyusul hyung yang pergi bertemu dengan musuhku.. hiks" Kyuhyun terus terisak dengan keras. Ia mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ia memperlakukan hyungnya karena kematian Henry – adik bungsunya. Kyuhyun menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Mengeluarkan isakan yang mewakili hatinya yang merasakan kepedihan dan penyesalan yang mendalam yang bersarang di dalam hatinya karena kesalahan yang ia dan orang tuanya telah lakukan kepada hyungnya.

Siwon semakin mendekap istrinya dalam diam. Dapat terlihat dengan jelas bahwa ia benar-benar kaget. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Kanker Lambung? Anak sulungnya menderita penyakit ganas itu dan ia dengan teganya terus menerus memarahi Hyukjae.

Hati Siwon seperti di tusuk oleh banyak pedang. Dalam pemikirannya, sudah terputar ulang semua hal yang ia lakukan pada anak bungsunya. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya dan diikuti dengan tetesan yang lain. Walaupun tidak terisak, tapi air matanya terus mengalir tanpa bisa dihentikan.

Akhirnya koridor ruang Gawat Darurat itu dipenuhi dengan air mata dan isakan dari ketiganya.

.

.

Di tempat lain, di tempat yang sangat indah dengan hamparan rumput hijau yang dikelilingi dengan pegunungan disekitarnya menambah ketentraman yang bisa dirasakan oleh orang-orang yang berada di tempat itu.

Tempat itu cukup sepi dan hanya di temani semilir angin yang berhembus pelan. Namun, ada seorang anak yang berusia sekitar 14 tahun, memandangi seorang anak lain yang tertidur di bawah pohon yang menjadi tempatnya.

"Eumm… Hyukjae Hyung?" Anak itu mulai mengguncang-guncangkan pelan tubuh itu dan akhirnya menimbulkan reaksi dari sang pemilik.

"Eungh.." Ia melenguh pelan setelah bangun dari tidurnya kemudian merenggangkan otot-otot badannya yang terasa kaku.

Setelah itu, ia memandang ke sekelilingnya. Ia menautkan alisnya karena ia bingung berada dimana karena ia tidak pernah sekalipun pergi di tempat seindah dan setentram ini.

Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah bocah yang membangunkannya. Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya ia menyadari siapa bocah itu. Ia membulatkan matanya.

"H-Henry-ah…" Ia menggumankan nama anak itu dengan ekspresi kaget. Tanpa ada komando, air matanya tiba-tiba menetes begitu saja.

"Ne, hyung.. hehe Henli saaaaaanggaaat merindukanmu." Henry – nama anak itu yang diketahui adalah adik Hyukjae – langsung memeluk tubuh sang hyung yang masih terjebak dalam keterkejutannya.

Tidak lama berselang, Hyukjae akhirnya membalas pelukan sang adik.

"Hyung, Uljima.. di tempat yang indah seperti ini, tidak ada yang boleh menangis." Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, Henry juga membantu sang hyung untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di pipi Hyukjae. Hyukjae pun mengangguk untuk menanggapi pernyataan adiknya.

"Eoh, baiklah.." Hyukjae mencoba untuk menghentikan tangisannya dan menatap dalam mata adiknya yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Hyung saaaangat menrindukanmu, kau tahu?" Kata Hyukjae mencoba tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus tangan adiknya yang baru saja menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Eung, aku tahu, hyung.. aku saaangat tahu. Tidak akan ada yang tidak merindukanku hihihi.." Kata Henry dengan membanggakan dirinya membuat keduanya tertawa.

Mereka terus bercanda dan tertawa bersama-sama di tempat itu.

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja, pasien yang berada dalam ruang operasi itu memuntahkan darah segar yang berwarna hitam pekat dari mulutnya. Hal itu sontak membuat dokter serta para suster yang ada di ruangan itu menjadi panik seketika.

Tubuh pasien itupun, terlonjak-lonjak dengan darah yang terus ia muntahkan dari mulutnya walaupun dalam keadaan tidak sadar serta napas yang semakin memendek.

Semakin lama, kondisinya makin memburuk. Tiba-tiba..

Tiiiiittt

Suara dari EKG yang menunujukkan detak jantung seseorang, mulai menampakkan garis lurus yang disertai dengan suara yang sangat memekakkan telinga Tubuh Hyukjae pun yang sedari tadi terlonjak-lonjak, berhenti seketika bersamaan dengan suara EKG itu. Suasana dalam ruangan itu menjadi semakin memanas.

"Siapkan, defriblilator!" Kata Uisanim itu panik. "600 Joule." Setelah menerima alat it, ia segera mendekatkan keduanya dan menempelkannya pada dada pasien itu – Hyukjae.

Dada Hyukjae tersentak ke atas dengan sangat keras. Namun tidak ada perubahan yang berarti dari EKG itu.

"700 Joule." Titah Uisanim itu dan langsung dilakukan oleh perawat yang ada di sana. Uisanim itu kembali melakukan aktifitas yang telah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Ayolah, nak berjuanglah.." Guman Uisanim itu dengan keringat yang membanjiri dahinya, mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya. Ia terus mencoba untuk mengembalikan detak jantung sang pasien yang ada di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Hyukjae dan Henry sedang beristirahat di bawah sebuah pohon _maple_ yang cukup rindang. Keduanya menatap ke arah langit biru dengan awan yang terus bergerak karena hembusan angin. Tiba-tiba pandangan Hyukjae beralih ke arah adiknya yang sedang menutup matanya untuk menikmati semilir angin yang mengenai wajahnya.

Hyukjae kemudian mengukirkan senyuman bahagia di bibirnya sambil terus menatap Henry. Henry yang mulai membuka matanya, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah hyungnya karena ia merasa terus diperhatikan sedari tadi.

"Hyung, waeyo?" Tanya Henry dengan menampilkan wajah polosnya.

"Ani." Jawab Hyukjae dengan senyuman yang masih mengambang di bibirnya. Ia kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pucuk kepala Henry. "Hyung hanya merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu." Kata Hyukjae lagi.

"Hyung sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali sedari tadi." Jawab Henry sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hyukjae benar-benar bahagia karena ia bisa melihat senyuman Henry lagi.

" _Hyukkie-ya.. kembalilah nak.. Jangan buat eomma takut.."_

" _Hyung.. hiks"_

" _Hyukkie.. maafkan appa.."_

Tiba-tiba saja, ada beberapa suara yang menggema di tempat itu. Bukan hanya Hyukjae yang mendengarnya, melainkan Henry pun mendengarkan suara itu.

Hyukjae terpaku setelah mendengar suara-suara itu.

"Hyung.. kau dengar suara itu? Sepertinya hyung sudah harus kembali.." Kata Henry menatap Hyukjae dengan senyuman tipisnya.

Hyukjae terkejut dengan perkataan terakhir Henry. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menampilkan ekspresi yang penuh dengan tanda Tanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Hyung akan tetap di sini. Menemanimu. Hyung tidak mau kemana-mana lagi." Kata Hyukjae yang menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Hyung, dengarlah.. kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Aku akan menjemputmu jika saat itu tiba." Kata Henry meyakinkan Hyukjae. Hyukjae kemudian memandang dalam kedua manic hazel yang dimiliki Henry.

"Hahh.." Desah Hyukjae lalu menunduk. "Baiklah tapi biarkan Hyung tetap di sini sebentar lagi. Hyung sangat merindukanmu." Kata Hyukjae kembali memeluk tubuh adiknya.

Henry yang terlihat berpikir sebentar setelah mendengar penuturan Hyukjae pun menganggukan kepalanya tanda menyetujui permintaan Hyukjae.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan istirahatnya setelah pembicaraan itu berakhir sambil menikmati semilir angin yang terus berhembus.

.

.

Keluarga Choi terus menunggu dengan penuh kecemasan di depan ruang gawat darurat sejak dua jam yang lalu. Kibum sudah berhenti menangis sedari tadipun tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya memandang kosong ke depannya sambil meremas kedua telapak tangannya.

Mereka diam tanpa ada pembicaraan sama sekali.

CKLEK

Suara pintu yang terbuka itu mengejutkan mereka dari alam bawah sadarnya. Mereka serempak menoleh ke arah suara itu bersamaan.

Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan berjalan mendekati dokter itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hyukjae hyung, uisanim?" Kata Kyuhyun dengan mata yang memancarkan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Hah.. Keadaan pasien saat ini benar-benar mengkhawatirkan. Maaf jika saya harus menyampaikan hal ini, tapi…" Dokter itu menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak. "Tapi.. saat ini pasien berada dalam masa koma. Kami tidak bisa memprediksi kapan ia akan kembali sadar. Pasien akan segera di pindahkan ke ruangan ICU untuk mendapatkan perawatan yang intensif." Jelas dokter itu. Perkataan yang baru saja mereka dengar, menohok hati mereka.

"Saya ingin berbicara dengan orang tua pasien. Mohon ikut saya." Kata dokter kembali itu sambil berlalu.

"Temani hyungmu. Kami akan segera menyusul kalau kami sudah berbicara dengan dokter." Kata Siwon pada Kyuhyun dengan memberikan tepukan kecil pada pundak sang anak. Ia tahu apa yang tengah dirasakan Kyuhyun karena diapun merasakannya saat ini.

"Ne, appa." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menganggukan kepalanya lalu melangkahkan kakinya.

Siwon dan Kibum segera menyusul langkah dokter itu.

.

Sesampainya di ruangan dokter itu, Siwon dan Kibum segera mengambil tempat duduk yang sudah tersedia.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya yang sebenarnya, uisanim?" Siwon membuka suaranya terlebih dahulu.

"Hmm.. Begini.. Anak anda merupakan pasien kami sebelumnya. Namun, tiga bulan belakangan ini ia tidak pernah berkonsultasi sama sekali. Maka dari itu, saya cukup kaget dengan keadaannya saat ini." Dokter itu menjeda perkataannya. "Sekarang, kanker yang di derita pasien menyebar dengan sangat cepat. Bahkan sudah menyebar ke paru-parunya. Kondisi ginjal pasien yang tersisa pun mengalami kerusakan yang parah. Saya menduga pola makan dan istirahat pasien sangat tidak teratur dan ia melakukan berbagai aktifitas berat ataupun ia memiliki banyak pikiran yang membuatnya mengalami kelelahan ekstrim yang terus berlanjut hingga kondisi ginjal satu-satunya menjadi rusak seperti ini." Kata dokter itu menjelaskan.

Siwon dan Kibum terdiam. Penjelasan yang telah mereka dengarkan mengenai kondisi anak sulungnya benar-benar menohok keduanya.

"Tapi… apa maksud uisanim mengenai ginjal satu-satunya yang dimiliki Hyukjae? Apa.." Tanya Kibum.

"Anak anda telah mendonorkan ginjalnya kepada anda dua tahun yang lalu. Pasien tidak ingin ada mengetahui perihal operasi pendonoran yang ia lakukan untuk anda saat itu, jadi kami hanya bisa mengikuti permintaanya dengan merahasiakan hal tersebut dari anda." Fakta lainnya yang membuat Kibum dan Siwon terkejut. Air mata Kibum yang sedari tadi sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya, akhirnya keluar juga.

"Tidak mungkin.. hiks Hyukkie-ah.. hiks.." Kibum terisak dengan sangat keras. Ia menutupi mulut dan hidungnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Keadaan anak anda saat ini sudah benar-benar terlambat untuk ditangani. Bahkan sewaktu di dalam ruangan operasi, ia beberapa kali kehilangan detak jantungnya namun kami berhasil mendapatkannya kembali. Kami selaku tim medis sudah berusaha semampu kami. Namun, anda sekeluarga harus mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk yang akan dialami pasien ke depannya." Kata Dokter itu dengan pandangan mengiba.

.

.

Siwon dan Kibum melangkah menuju kamar rawat Hyukjae. Siwon masih terus mendekap istrinya yang masih terisak kecil.

"Ssssttt.. tenanglah yeobo. Hyukkie pasti tidak suka jika kau terus menangis seperti ini." Kata Siwon berusaha menenangkan Kibum.

"Aku.. aku penyebab anak kita sakit seperti ini, Siwon-ah.. hiks.. Ia tidak mungkin separah ini jika aku tidak mengambil ginjalnya. Hiks.. Aku benar-benar eomma yang sangat jahat.. hiks." Kibum benar-benar semakin merasa bersalah setelah mendengar fakta bahwa Hyukjae mendonorkan ginjalnya untuknya. Jadi itulah sebab mengapa Hyukjae terlihat terus mengerang kesakitan sambil mengelus pinggangnya dimana terdapat luka pasca operasi itu?

Bahkan saat itu Ia bersama Siwon dan Kyuhyun melarangnya untuk makan. Hyukjae hanya terus diperintahkan untuk mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan rumah dengan muka yang pucat pasi serta keringat dingin yang membanjiri kedua sisi wajahnya, walaupun yang apa yang Hyukjae kerjakan merupakan tugas dari para maid. Mereka sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Hyukjae yang terus meringis kesakitan.

Masih banyak lagi perlakuan ketiganya kepada Hyukjae. Mengingat semua itu membuat hati Kibum menjadi sangat sakit. Ia merasa tidak berguna sebagai seorang ibu yang harusnya menjaga dan memberikan kasih sayang kepada anak-anaknya, namun apa yang telah ia lakukan selama ini? Ia bahkan terus menyiksa sang anak.

Tapi, anaknya tak menyimpan dendam kepadanya. Walaupun perlakuan yang ia dapatkan sangatlah kejam, namun ia terus berusaha bersikap tegar dan terus tersenyum.

Air mata Kibum terus mengalir dengan deras. Sedangkan Siwon terus mendekap istrinya dan sesekali mengecup pucuk kepalanya agar sang istri merasanya sedikit tenang.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang berada di depan ruangan ICU hanya memperhatikan sang keadaan sang kakak dengan pandangan sendu yang masih di tangani oleh beberapa petugas medis karena baru saja dipindahkan dari ruang gawat darurat.

Ia melihat, petugas medis yang ada di dalam sana beberapa kali memastikan alat-alat yang terpasang di tubuh kakaknya berfungsi dengan baik.

Kabel-kabel yang sangat banyak yang terpasang diseluruh tubuh kakaknya terhubung dengan sebuah alat yang mendeteksi aktifitas organ-organ dalamnya. Jangan lupakan juga jarum infuse yang tertancap dengan cukup kuat dengan bantuan plester serta _tube ventilator_ yang masuk melalui mulut hingga pangkal tenggorokkan untuk mengantarkan oksigen yang sangat dibutuhkan sang kakak.

Tubuh kakaknya benar-benar terlihat lemah dan ringkih tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan desahannya yang menunjukkan betapa beratnya keadaan yang dihadapinya saat ini.

Cklek

Seorang petugas medis yang berada di dalam sebelumnya saat ini telah berada di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Anda sudah boleh masuk ke dalam. Jangan lupa untuk memakai pakaian steril ketika masuk." Kata petugas itu kepada Kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukan. Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati yang penuh dengan kecemasan akan kondisi kakaknya yang sedari tadi hanya ia lihat lewat kaca yang menghalangi ruangan itu dengan koridor.

Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan itu dengan tidak lupa memakai pakaian steril yang memang harus dikenakan ketika masuk ke ruangan itu.

Ketika masuk di ruangan yang saat ini hanya di tempati oleh sang kakak, tidak ada suara lain yang bisa ia dengarkan kecuali suara dari alat yang menunjukan bahwa kakaknya masih bersamanya di sini. Ia memandang miris tubuh kakaknya yang sedang terbaring lemah di atas kasur itu dengan berbagai kabel yang menempel di tubuhnya dan jangan lupakan sebuah selang yang berukuran sedang masuk melalui mulut kakaknya hingga pangkal tenggorokannya untuk mengantarkan udara yang pastinya terasa sangat sakit.

Kyuhyun kemudian mengambil posisi untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di sisi ranjang. Ia terus memandangi hyungnya dengan intens.

"Hyung.." Panggil Kyuhyun lirih.

Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus punggung tangan sang hyung dengan sangat lembut.

"Hyung… Mianhae…" Cicit Kyuhyun, kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang kembali mengalir dari matanya.

Ia berusaha menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya dan itu membuat dadanya sangat sesak. Ia berlari keluar dan menangis mengeluarkan semuanya. Ia terduduk dengan bersandar di dinding yang ada di koridor.

.

.

.

Kibum dan Siwon sedang berjalan beriringan menuju ruangan dimana Hyukjae dipindahkan. Kibum masih terisak kecil di dekapan Siwon.

Saat mereka hampir sampai, Siwon melihat seseorang yang terduduk di depan ruangan Hyukjae dengan menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya. Bahu orang itupun terus terus bergerak dengan diikuti suara isakan.

Siwon sangat tahu jika orang itu adalah anaknya, Kyuhyun.

"Yeobo.. tenanglah.. Lihatlah Kyuhyun. Ia juga sangat sedih.." Kata Siwon dengan pelan kepada Kibum – sang istri.

Kibum mulai mengangkat kepalanya dari dada bidang suaminya dan menatap anaknya, Kyuhyun, yang terduduk di sisi koridor sambil terisak.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Panggil Kibum dan segera berjalan menuju sang anak lalu mendekapnya.

"Hiks.. umma.. aku.. aku sangat jahat pada hyung.. hiks" Kyuhyun terisak dalam dekapan ummanya. Kibum mengusap pucuk kepala Kyuhyun dan sesekali mencium dahi Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan anaknya yang sedang terisak. Ia juga turut terisak.

"Ssst.. Hyungmu pasti sedang berjuang di dalam sana. Jadi jangan biarkan hyungmu berhenti berjuang karena melihat adiknya menangis seperti ini. Arachi?" Kibum memegang kedua pipi chubby Kyuhyun sehingga memaksa Kyuhyun menatap matanya kemudian jarinya menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir dari manik onyx Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang mata ibunya selama beberapa detik, lalu menganggukan kepalanya kecil.

"Bagus." Kata Kibum tersenyum kecil namun sangat tulus. Siwon yang memandang mereka dari sisi yang lain merasa sedikit kebahagian akhirnya senyuman tulus sang istri yang telah lama hilang kembali ia lihat. Ia segera berjalan menuju anak keduanya berserta istrinya berada lalu memeluk mereka berdua, menyalurkan kekuatan kepada masing-masing untuk lebih kuat menjalaninya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

Hai Kimchan balik lagi nihh..

Kira-kira chapter ini memuaskan ga? Sebenarnya aku udah nulis ini sejak Chap 1 dipublish tapi masih belum yakin.. sekerang aja masih ragu tapi karena kyknya udh kelamaan bange, jdi aku publish deh..

Btw aku minta maaaffff banget buat seluruh readers yg baca ff Chance, krn aku blm bisa publish chapter selanjutnya. Sebenarnya udh ada, tapi isinya blm bener2 rampung. Mau gimana lagi klo ide tiba-tiba ngilang kalo di depan laptop._.v

Untuk Last Dream, sepertinya akan lebih dari twoshoot, tpi ga bakalan sepanjang Chance kok :D

Kalo msh ada yg nungguin, boleh direview mengenai Chapter ini?

2016.03.03 by Kimchan83


	3. Notice

Haiiii

Masih adakah yang nungguin ff ini? Sebenarnya saya selalu berniat buat lanjutin, tapi karena tugas kuliah yang banyak banget dan juga ide yang masih stuck jadinya seperti ini.

Untuk semua readers, saya minta maaf banget karena tidak melanjutkan ff ini selama hampir 3 tahun.

Saya sudah berencana kembali untuk melanjutkan ff ini, tapi sebelum itu saya mau merevisi dan memperbaiki beberapa bagian, khususnya konfliknya terlebih dahulu.

Dan saya juga tidak akan melanjutkan ff ini disini, tapi di wattpad.

Khusus untuk ff Last Dream, saya sudah revisi untuk Chapter 1 dan melakukan beberapa perubahan dibagian akhir chapter

Kalau masih berminat, silahkan follow akun wattpad saya ys824_ ( www . wattpad user / ys824_ )

Thank youuu


End file.
